1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rodent traps in general and more particularly to a self contained rodent trap with a built in signal device or alarm and an attached power source so that when the trap is sprung a signal is given.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,557 shows a housing for a rodent trap which, when the trap is sprung, and jumps from the housing, causes actuation of a remote signal device. However, this arrangement has many short comings the main ones being that if the trap becomes wedged in the housing the signal will not be given or if the rodent crawls away with the trap, because it merely engaged a leg, the trap will be difficult to find.